Reunion? Not So Much
by Smuzzie
Summary: Luna Foreman was just hanging out at the local park when she is suddenly teleported to the TARDIS. What will happen when she finds out she is stuck with her long lost great-grandfather and his previous companions? And what if she finds out that she really isn't who she thought she was? AU OOC(maybe, I haven't watched as much DW as I'd like. Season 4!)
1. Meeting Everyone

Reunion? Not So Much

_AN: Yes! This is, in fact, a Doctor Who fan now! I have recently in the past couple months grown to love the show and wrote a story. By the way, I have only seen a few episodes of season 5 and 2, but all of season 1. Love nine right now!_

_Without further ado…_

It was a normal summer day on Earth. The sun was out, grass was a lush green, everyone was in shorts and shirts. Yep, completely normal day for me.

I, Luna Foreman, daughter of Susan Foreman, great-granddaughter of the Doctor, was just hanging out in the local park of my neighbourhood.

I am a Time Lady. I honestly don't know how, because as far as I am aware, Grandpa was the last Time Lord. But yes, I have two hearts and everything, I've never regenerated in my sixteen years, which is great. My mother, Susan, died when I was nine because she pushed me out of the way of an oncoming bus and took the blow herself, she was on her last regeneration. My grandpa, the Doctor, doesn't know I exist, I want to meet him though. One day.

I have long brown hair in curls down to the middle of my back with blonde tips at the end. I have light brown eyes that are almost a hazel colour. I live in Kensington, London, and it's currently 2013. I live in an orphanage, it's very nice there. The head, Mrs Johnson, was extremely nice and liked to spoil all us orphans with sweets, toys and books, whatever we wanted really, every now and then. I only have one friend in the orphanage, her name is Katelyn Hetridge, but she goes by Kate. Her parents died a few years ago and her older brother left and never came back, she still thinks he's going to come back one day but I don't believe it, I just don't have the heart to tell her my opinion.

Anyway, I am currently at the local park just lying down in the long cool grass staring at the shapes of clouds. I was just about to stand up and head back to the orphanage when I was surrounded by a bright blue light and swept away. I had to close my eyes because it was so bright.

After a few minutes, the light began to fade away and I opened my eyes. When the light went completely away, I fell to the ground very ungracefully and with a loud thud.

"Ugh!" I grunted as I hit the floor. I rolled onto my stomach and lifted myself off the ground and brushed all the dust off my shirt and jeans. I looked up and saw a big group of people staring at me.

"Um, hi?" I said.

"Who are you?" A man with brown spiky hair and brown eyes asked.

"Oh, I'm Luna Foreman," I replied.

"Foreman?" A man with big ears asked, sounding as if he'd heard the name before.

"Um, yeah. My mothers name, Susan Foreman," I said. "Don't know who my dad is but my great-grandpa is someone who calls himself the Doctor."

"You're Susan's daughter?" Another man with straight brown hair and brown eyes asked.

"Yeah, she died when I was nine though. She saved my life," I said.

"Susan's dead?!" The three men cried.

"Yeah," I said. "Who are you by the way? How do you know my mum? Why am I here?!"

I started to yell, starting to panic. I then started to pace, oblivious to the stares I was getting from people.

"Oh god, what about the orphanage? What am I going to do?!" I said to myself, I then fell to the ground and put my head between my knees and started to cry and breathe deeply.

"Hey, it's alright," a woman's voice soothed. I looked up to see two women, one had brown eyes and brown straight hair, the other had frizzy light brown hair and blue eyes.

"No, no, no! It's not. I want Mrs Johnson. I want my mum," I sobbed, burying my face in the hair of the frizzy haired woman.

"It's alright, sweetie," the woman soothed. I was picked up and put on a sift surface instead of cool metal.

"Who are you all?" I mumbled.

"I am River Song, or Melody Pond if you prefer," the frizzy person said, who now had a name.

"I'm Clara Oswald," the brown haired woman said.

"Amy Pond," a red head woman said. "And this is my husband Rory."

"Rose Tyler," a blonde said.

"Are you afraid of the big bad wolf?" I asked. Some of the people in the room just stared at me with worried looks.

"What? She's the conscience of the interface of the planet Gallifrey," I said. "I had a dream of it once, this old dude kept saying 'No more' and blew up his own planet, which was Gallifrey. And a person who looked exactly like her was the conscience, and she called herself 'Bad Wolf'."

Some more people looked at me worriedly.

"Stop looking at me like that!" I snapped. "Anyway, continue introducing yourselves."

"Donna Noble," another red haired woman said.

"Martha Jones," another woman said, now with black hair.

"Mickey Smith," a man with short dark hair said.

"Captain Jack Harkness," a handsome man introduced, taking my hands in his and placing a kiss on each of my knuckles then winking at me. I winked back.

"I like you," I said, rather bluntly.

"Glad to hear it," he replied. I laughed.

"I'm guessing from the way you act that you flirt with anything that moves, correct?" I said. Jack nodded. "What about if they were sixteen?"

"Then damn, I have to wait or get permission from a relative. If they don't have one then good for me. I prefer to be with people of age," Jack said.

"I'm trying to tell you I'm sixteen," I said.

"Ahh, too bad," Jack said, letting my hands go. I then looked at the last few men in the room expectantly. What I was t expecting was one of them to give me a big bone-crushing hug.

"Ok, this is weird," I said, my voice muffled. The man then let go and stood with the last two men.

"We," the man said, pointing to himself, the man with big ears, and the one with spiky hair. "Are the Doctor."

"So you're my grandpa?" I asked.

"Yes," they said.

"But how's that possible?" I asked. "I thought there could only be one Doctor."

"We are confused about it too," one of them said. "But I think it's a reunion of some sort."

"Ok, which versions are you then I'll call you by number," I said.

"I'm the ninth doctor," big ears said.

"Tenth," spiky said.

"Eleventh," the one with straight hair that hugged me said.

"Alright, nine ten eleven," I said, the other people laughing. "Where do I go? I mean, do I have a room? Do I go back to the orphanage? What happens?"

"Orphanage? No, no, no! That won't do, you will stay here," Eleven said.

"Really?" I asked. "Will I have friends? I don't have any friends."

"You'll have me," Clara said. "I'm his current companion. River is his wife."

"Ok then," I said. "So you were all companions?"

"Yep," was all I heard.

"Alright," I muttered.

"Now, is there any food? I'm starving!" I said.

"What would you like?" Amy asked, walking down a hallway.

"Fish fingers and custard!" I yelled, running after Amy.

"That's what the Doctor ate when he first regenerated," Amy laughed.

"Which one?" I asked.

"Eleven," she replied.

"I'll be back, I'm going to compliment his taste in food," I said before leaving the kitchen and poking my head into the control room.

"Hey Eleven!" I yelled. Eleven looked at me. "Great choice in food, fish fingers and custard, my favourite!" I said before running back to the kitchen.

"Is it ready?" I asked Amy.

"No, I've barely even started," she said.

"It's taking so long," I whined. "Where's my room?"

"I'll show you where you'll sleep," Clara said from the door. She grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the kitchen.

"There are quite a few bedrooms in the TARDIS, so take your pick. Would you rather have your own room or room with someone?" Clara asked.

"Can I room with someone for tonight then choose my room tomorrow, I am too tired," I said through a yawn.

"Who you want to room with?" Clara asked.

"You," I said. "You're my favourite so far."

"Alright, but let's get you some dinner first," Clara said, walking me back to the kitchen where eleven was eating fish fingers dipped in custard.

"Hey, that's my dinner. Not yours!" I protested, grabbing the custard and putting it on my side of the table.

"Share?" He asked.

"Oh, alright," I said, putting the custard in the middle. I took a fish finger and dipped it.

"So fish fingers and custard?" Eleven asked.

"Yeah. It's been my favourite since I was five," I said.

"It's been my favourite since I regenerated," grandpa eleven said.

Grandpa Eleven and I fell into a comfortable conversation and after an hour of talking, i finally headed off to bed. I went into the room I would share for the night and saw it had two twin sized beds. One with red covers, the other with purple. I went to the purple one and saw that Clara had laid some pyjamas out for me. A black tank top with purple pants with white polka dots.

When I was in my pyjamas, I climbed under the covers and I was asleep before my head touched the pillow.


	2. First Regeneration

Chapter Two: First Regeneration

The next morning, I woke up to voices from the other side of the room.

"Should we wake her?" I heard Eleven ask.

"No, she's adjusting to all this new information. Let her sleep," Clara said.

"I think we should wake her!" Nine said loudly.

"No!" Clara, Rose, Jack, Amy and River said. I rolled over and ended up falling out of the bed and landed with a soft thud on the carpet.

"Geez, keep it down would you. I'd like to sleep," I yawned, climbing back into bed and pulling the blankets over my head. Before I could get comfortable though, Jack pulled the blankets back.

"What a good sight to see first thing in the morning," I flirted. All three versions of Grandpa face palmed. So did everyone else who had met Jack. Jack just grinned.

"Nice to know," he winked. I laughed.

"Oh yes, I think I'm going to enjoy talking to you," I chuckled. I jumped out of the bed and ran to the kitchen where I made a hot chocolate and toast.

"Seriously, when food is involved, do you always run?" Clara asked, walking into the kitchen with everyone following.

"Yeah, it's food. My first love!" I said dramatically, before pretending to swoon to the amusement of others.

"Really, your first love?" Nine asked.

"Well, after my mum of course. But yeah," I said, taking a bite of my toast. "Food will always be there for me. I just have to hope that when I do eventually regenerate, I will still like fish fingers and custard."

"How can you like that, seriously?" Mickey asked.

"I don't know. You should try it though, it's delicious," I grinned. "Now, what are we doing today? Let's go on an adventure!"

"What do you want to do?" Ten asked me.

"Hmmm... I want to play hide and seek!" I exclaimed. Everyone groaned. "Hey, I'm sixteen, I still have two years of childhood left and I'm going to use it!"

"Alright, who's counting?" Rory asked.

"I will," Jack said cheerfully. "What will I count to?"

"Three hundred," I said.

"Ok. One... Two..." Jack started. Everyone scrambled off to hide, I just stayed where I was.

"I know you're there Luna," Jack said.

"Ok, I'll leave now," I grumbled. I turned to leave but then turned around and placed a kiss on Jack's cheek. "Come and find me." I whispered before bolting out the door.

I had walked around the TARDIS for a while when I found the perfect hiding spot, the library. I ducked in and started to climb the bookshelves when I heard the door open. I reached the top of the bookshelves, which were about seven metres tall and lied down low so no one could see me. I peaked over the edge to see Jack looking around with Eleven, Amy, Nine, Mickey and Martha following. After a few minutes, the group left.

After a few hours, the library door opened again and everyone walked in.

"I win!" I yelled, jumping off the top of the shelf and landing softly on my feet.

"Good hiding spot," Clara said.

"Thank you," I replied. We all headed towards the control room where I saw the TARDIS computer flashing.

"We have someone else coming," Nine said, confused. A bright flash of light appeared and my best friend Kate fell onto the floor.

"Katie!" I exclaimed, hugging her. Katelyn hugged me tightly back. Then hit me.

"Hey, what the bloody hell was that for?!" I whined.

"For leaving me! I was worried," Kate said. "Where am I anyway?"

"In the TARDIS! It's a time travel machine thingy. Come on, I'll introduce you to everyone," I said.

I introduced Kate to everyone but once we got to Jack, Kate stopped dead and stared at him in shock.

"Jack!" She squealed, jumping into his arms. Jack swung her around with a big smile on his face. Everyone else, including me, just looked on at them confused.

"Luna, you know how I said my older brother had left and never came back?" Kate said. I then figured it out almost immediately.

"Jack Harkness is your older brother?!" I yelled. Kate nodded.

"Yeah, haven't seen Kate here in years," Jack said. "How do you know each other anyway?"

"Orphanage," Kate and I said in unison.

"Orphan... You mean, mum? And dad?" Jack stuttered. Kate just grabbed her brothers hand and dragged him down the stairs to a random hallway.

After a few hours of getting to know the others better, the TARDIS started to shake.

"What's going on?" Kate yelled, running into the room.

"The TARDIS is landing. Where? I don't know," Eleven said.

THUD! Everyone fell to the ground except me, who had been sitting on the bars and was thrown over the side. When I landed, I expected to land on the cold, hard ground but instead I fell into the arms of River Song, who was a solid hologram.

"Thanks!" I said, hopping out of River's arms and skipping up the stairs. "Come on, let's explore!"

"We will go investigate, you and Kate will stay here," Jack said.

"Why?" Kate and I whined. I went to follow them out but as soon as I went to step out, Eleven stopped me.

"Get back in the TARDIS," he said pain a dangerously low voice.

"No," I said stubbornly.

"I said GET BACK IN THE TARDIS! DON'T DISOBEY ORDERS!" He yelled. I flinched back, a little frightened.

"I WANT TO HELP!" I screamed back.

"And you are helping us by staying in the TARDIS. Now get back in the TARDIS, that's an order!" Eleven said a bit more calmly.

"Rules are made to be broken," I snapped, my eyes flashing.

"Not these rules. NOW GET BACK IN THE TARDIS, SUSAN!" Eleven yelled, then realising his slip. I ran back into the TARDIS and slammed the door behind me and sliding down to the ground crying.

It took a few hours for Kate to help me calm down, but by the time I had stopped crying, there was a loud commotion outside. After a few minutes, I couldn't stand the sound and walked out to see a robot that looked like a salt and pepper shaker following everyone.

"EXTERMINATE! EXTERMINATE!" The robot kept shouting. I saw the robot about to shoot grandpa Eleven and without even thinking, jumped in front of grandpa Eleven and took the hit.

I then started screaming. Oh gods was it painful! It was the most painful thing I had experienced. I then realised I was being carried and the last I saw before the TARDIS door closed was the weird robot explode.

"What's happening to me?" I asked in a quiet and broken voice. I looked up to see grandpa Ten placing me on a temporary couch.

"You're regenerating," he replied.

"Noooo!" I mumbled, putting my face in the pillow.

I looked up and noticed my hands start to glow gold. I ran to the closest mirror, which was in the hallway, to see my whole body start to glow. I then looked at everyone and gave them a panicked look.

"Hey, hey, hey! Luna, it's alright! Just stay calm and close your eyes," River said, obviously experiencing regenerating before.

I closed my eyes and spread my arms out like I was falling as I felt the regeneration take place. It was a strange feeling, like having a bucket of hot water tipped on your head. When I felt the feeling go away, I opened my eyes to see Jack's face first. Then Kate, grandpa's, Clara, and the rest of the crew. I turned around to look in the mirror and saw the new me staring back at me.

"Oh," I exclaimed, shocked, in a voice that sound like tinkling bells. I now had almond shaped emerald green eyes, long wavy dirty blonde hair, longer than I had ever seen, down to mid-thigh with a tinge of light brown at the end. I was the same height as before, maybe a few centimetres taller. I looked down to see that this new me had filled out. I had a moderate sized chest with a small waist and flat stomach, my body was the perfect tan colour. In my opinion, I looked fabulous.

"Wow! I look fabulous!" I sang happily. "I need new clothes, I don't like this." I said looking at my sweatpants and loose shirt, what I used to wear all the time as the old me.

"We'll go shopping later," Martha said.

"I'm hungry, let's go get me some food. I'm in the mood for porridge," I said as I ran to the kitchen. I sat down and waited for someone to make it, which eventually Amy did. She placed the porridge in front of me and I ate a spoonful then spat it out.

"What's this?" I asked.

"Porridge," Amy said.

"You trying to kill me?" I asked rhetorically.

"No!" Amy protested. She and grandpa Eleven then started to laugh.

"How about a grilled tomato and cheese sandwich?" I said. Amy then started to make it then put it in front of me when finished. I took a bite, swallowed then pushed the plate away.

"Nope!" I announced. "Give me anything!"

Everyone who could cook then set off to cook me something that I would like. There was soufflés, ice cream, healthy things, and I could not eat anything. That's when I got fed up and looked in the fridge, freezer and pantry.

"Bacon, eggs, mushrooms, bread," I gave them to Kate to cook as she knew how I liked each item. "Cookie mix, ice cream, Nutella, M&M's, fish fingers and melted cheese."

I gave the cookie mix to Martha and the fish fingers to Amy. I left the cheese for Clara because I knew she wouldn't ruin it. An hour later, I was eating a bacon, egg and sautéed mushroom sandwich with fish fingers dipped in melted cheese and Nutella, M&M, and ice cream cookie sandwiches where the cookies acted as the bread. In one sentence, BEST MEAL EVER!

"Yum!" I announced happily.

"Seriously? All you did was substitute custard for cheese. Everything else looks normal and delicious," Amy said.

"Are you saying I'm normal?" I asked.

"Yes," Amy replied.

"What did I ever do to you? Did I offend you or something?" I exclaimed.

"No..." Amy said cautiously.

"Just ignore her Amy. Luna hates being normal or being called it," Kate said.

"Well if you don't mind, I'm going to go shopping for new clothes. Anyone coming?" I informed everyone.

"I'll come!" Came the replies from Kate, Clara, Rose and Amy.

"Alright, let's go then," I cheered, skipping towards the control room.


	3. Visions and Bad Wolf

Chapter Three: Visions and Bad Wolf

Everyone was in the control room when Rose, Amy, Clara, Kate and I got back. I was carrying armfuls of bags of clothes, over two and a half thousand pounds worth of dresses, shoes, pants, shirts, all the clothes a girl could dream of. I even got a few books, and by a few, I mean a whole bookshelves worth.

I had put all the clothes in my own new bedroom, which was covered in posters of Harry Potter, my absolute favourite series of all time, and the paint was a mixture of the house colours all put together in a way that makes it all look brilliant. My bedspread was of the Hogwarts crest with four pillows with the crest of the houses, each of the houses having it's own pillow.

I got to the living room dressed in a set of my new clothes to see everyone sitting in a group talking about something.

"So many clothes!" I moaned, collapsing on the couch next to Kate.

"It's your own fault," Kate muttered. We both looked at each other with serious faces and both of us collapsed into a fit of giggles. That was until I suddenly stopped and my vision went dark, but I was still conscious.

"Alert! TARDIS materialising," a Dalek exclaimed.

"You shall not escape," the Dalek emperor warned. The doors to the TARDIS opened and a bright golden glow emanated from within and the shadow of someone appeared. The shadow then disappeared as Rose appeared.

"What've you done?" The ninth Doctor yelled.

"I looked into the TARDIS. And the TARDIS looked into me," Rose said in a voice more of a robot then herself.

"You looked into the Time Vortex. Rose, no ones meant to see that," Nine said.

"This is the abomination," the emperor said.

"Exterminate!" One Dalek yelled. The Dalek shot at Rose but she just let the beam hit her hand and it rebounded back to the Dalek.

"I am the Bad Wolf, I create myself. I take the words, I scatter them, in time and space," Rose explained. "A message to lead myself here."

"Rose, you've got to stop this. You've got to stop this now!" Nine warned. "You've got the entire vortex running through your head, you're gonna burn!"

"I want you safe," Rose says. "My Doctor. Protected from the false god."

"You cannot hurt me. I am immortal," the emperor said.

"You are tiny. I can see the whole of time and space. Every single atom of your existence, and I divide them," Rose exclaimed. She held up her arms and disintegrated all the Dalek's, including the spaceships.

"Rose, you've done it. Now stop. Just let go," Nine said.

"How can I let go of this? I bring life," Rose defended.

"But this is wrong! You can't control life and death," Nine yelled.

"But I can. The sun and the moon, the day and night. But why do they hurt?" Rose asked.

"The power's going to kill you and it's my fault," Nine said.

"I can see everything. All that is, all that was, all that ever could be," Rose informed the Doctor.

"That's what I see. All the time. And doesn't it drive you mad?" Nine asked.

"My head," Rose whimpered.

"Come here," Nine said.

"It's killing me!" Rose cried.

"I think you need a Doctor," Nine smiled.

Nine then went to Rose and kissed her. A golden beam came out of Rose's eyes and into the Doctor's. Once the beam was gone, Rose passed out and Nine gently caught her a laid her on the ground.

Flashes of Clara then went through my mind.

Clara as a time lady. As a barmaid and governess. As Oswin in the Dalek asylum. I see hundreds, possibly thousands of versions of Clara then it stops at one scene. One with a red vortex in the middle of what appears to be the TARDIS with Clara standing not one metre away from it.

"If this works, get out of here as fast as you can. And spare me a thought now and then," Clara said.

"No. Clara," Eleven moaned from the ground.

"In fact, you know what? Run. Run you clever boy. And remember me," Clara said.

"No! Clara!" Eleven groaned from the ground, but it was too late. Clara had already gone into the vortex.

Meanwhile in the living room...

Everyone was panicking. Luna wouldn't stop yelling and screaming, but she managed to stay on the couch where she was lying.

"What's happening?!" Kate screamed, trying to keep Luna calm and failing.

"I don't know!" All three Doctors yelled.

River walked over to Luna and placed her hand on Luna's forehead. Luna then instantly stopped thrashing and started to breathe evenly. She then opened her eyes.

Back to Luna...

I opened my eyes to see River staring down at me with a concerned smile on her face. I then thought about my visions and I realised something. The Clara Rose part about me made no sense unless I was once a previous version of Clara and the original Bad Wolf, the interfaces conscience.

"Bad wolf!" I exclaimed.

"What?" Everyone asked. I then jumped up and started to pace around the room.

"Bad wolf!" I shouted in frustration.

"What about it?" Eleven asked.

"It's me!" I yelled. "I was the original Bad Wolf. Conscience of the interface that destroyed Gallifrey!"

"No, that's Rose!" Nine said.

"If it was truly Rose then why can't she remember it? Clara went into your timeline Doctor, and she remembers nearly every life she had. If Rose was truly Bad Wolf then wouldn't she remember being her like Clara did?" I pointed out.

"You are a genius!" Eleven said, pulling me into a hug which I returned.

"Ew! That means that when Rose turned into Bad Wolf, my past self was possessing her in a way where Rose knew what was happening, and Nine kissed Rose which means he technically kissed his own great-granddaughter. Yuck!" I gagged. "Anyway, I have the time vortex running through my head. And I'm also more powerful then you, Doctor. Also, I want a sonic!"

"Ok, you will get a sonic in a few days," Eleven said. "But only if you tell me a few things. 1) My name, I will only give a sonic to you if you can be trusted to not tell anyone my name. 2) What Trenzalore holds in my future. And 3) If Gallifrey might still be out there."

"Fine, I will answer all but your name for now. Because if anymore people know, even if they're trustworthy, then the universe will be in massive trouble. Only let people know your name with my permission first," I said. "Trenzalore was the home of your tomb but now it's the place of your next regeneration after another Time War."

"My next... But I have no more regeneration so after this! I thought..." Eleven started.

"Well you thought wrong," I interrupted.

"And another Time War?" Eleven asked nervously.

"Don't worry. I'm not telling anything cause it will change the outcome, but once there you will know how to win," I answered. "And yes, Gallifrey is still out there, frozen in time. But that is a story that will be solved sometime in the next...five days."

"Five days?" Clara asked.

"Yes, and this mission is for Clara and the Eleventh Doctor only," I said. Clara and Eleven looked at me as if I had gone crazy but nodded in understanding. This was the start of everything changing for the better.


End file.
